A Kingdom Divided
by DividedKingdom
Summary: A kingdom divided against itself cannot stand. One man hungry for power puts all that he holds dear in danger. The question is, which side will you choose?
1. Punishment

"You wished to see me, Master?" a slight echoing click sounds through the throne room as Felix strides forward, stopping in front of the middle chair, looking towards the tall, thin man in the middle. The man, boney elbows perched on the ends of his chair, looking intently at the larger man standing before him almost curiously. Like a child, inspecting a stranger. His fingers pressed together, his back rounded as his lips are touching the tips of his fingers.

"Yes," the high voice, cold, but almost cheerful in a shuddering, bone chilling way. "Come closer." Aro holds out a long, frail looking arm, long pointed fingers held out to Felix. Felix mounts the steps rather quickly and moves to take his master's hand. Aro's eyes search the burly man's dark gaze as his other hand comes to rest on top of their linked hands. "I see," was all he said before releasing his guard's hand. Felix steps back, moving down the steps to the main landing, watching his master intently.

He knew exactly what this was about, there was no way out of it. No way to deny what had happened. Was he growing soft as his master so obviously now thinks of him? Was outer strength all he had? Was his inner strength dwindling? _No! _He told himself, lifting his gaze to watch his master ponder over what he had seen. Waiting, wondering, what might become of him once his master passes judgment.

After what seemed an eternity to Felix, his master lifts his gaze, meeting the guard's. "Why did you release the female?" Aro's gaze intense, not angry. The master hardly showed anger. His fingers lacing with one another, the boney elbows returning to their perch. Watching, waiting for the answer he already knew.

The question he had known was coming now hit Felix hard. Why had he done it? He himself did not know the answer. "The woman, Master," he adds the respectful title in there, in a desperate attempt at gaining some small form of leniency. Weakened by his hunger, he forces himself to stand tall. "...had a family. Children. She was a single mother. She begged for her life. I could not let her children be orphaned..." the guard stops short as his master's hand raises into the air between them, halting his words. The large guard waits silently for his master to speak.

Aro fixes the guard with a pointed look, almost as a child would their mother when they are not getting their way. After a bit of deafening silence the master speaks, "You could not let her children be orphaned?" The master laughs, a heartless, merry-less laugh and repeats in a mocking tone, "You could not let her children be orphaned." Long, thin fingers caress a pointed chin. "And what of the fact that the female has been inside the castle, seen how we feed, what we -are-?" The ever calm master grows quiet waiting for his guard to answer.

"She was afraid, Master, she won't speak of it for fear of our return to her." Felix almost congratulates himself, when the large oak doors are thrust open. The sound of the wood hitting marble echoing through the room as a woman, ragged, and worn looking is brought in, Demetri trailing behind her. One hand wrapped in her dirty matted hair, pushing her forward, then forces her to kneel before the master who now has a wide, child-like grin on his face.

Staring happily down at the sobbing woman, Aro nods to Demetri, "Well done. Absolutely well done." The master stands, approaching the woman, who's loud sobs are now echoing against the marble walls. Aro takes the sobbing woman's face in his hands pulling her gaze up to his. Her sobbing slows, dirty tear tracks down her soot covered face. The master's eyes close, taking in the woman's thoughts.

Felix almost jumps at the sudden crack, then watches as his master's head lowers into her neck. He looks away quickly, but that did not stop his hearing. Right then and there he wished he didn't have enhanced hearing. The tearing of skin, by sharp razor-like teeth, a sound that had never bothered him before now made him sick. His stomach turning over at the wet, slightly slurping sound of the blood being drawn from the body. The guard wanted nothing more than to be dismissed. Why did he care what happened to this woman? She was just another human.

After hearing the sound of the corpse of the now dead, and drained woman hitting the marble tile, Felix turns back to face his master. The master not looking at him, but down at the woman. Felix assumes his master, as he has been doing for a while now, is pondering, searching for a reason the guard released her.

"Demetri," the master speaks at last, "dispose of it." Demetri nods once, before leaning down and lifting the lifeless body into his arms and exits the throne room, the door closing yet again with a soft echoing click. "Now," the master clasps his hands together. "What shall we do with you? You are clearly wakened. Possibly your time with us is dwindling away? At any rate, you will be punished. You are, from now until I say otherwise, to find your own sustenance, and only when I give you leave to do so. If I hear otherwise, I will assume the punishment unsuccessful and issue a more severe one." The master returns to his throne, dropping his long, thin frame into the chair with the grace of a dancer and crosses one leg over the other.

Felix bows his head to his master with a slight nod. "Understood, Master." His gaze slowly rises to Aro's, meeting it tentatively.

"You may hunt, but return as soon as you have fed." With that said, the master dismisses his guard. Felix turns slowly on his heel and walks pointedly out of the throne room, his expression a mask, his body filled with anger. Anger at himself, anger at his master, anger at the punishment. He told himself this reaction was just from the lack of feeding, and leaves immediately to find something to sustain his need.

Bounding through the forest, Felix's large frame moving as no human can, he catches a scent. The best scent he has ever smelt. It calls to him. Felix stops and turns towards it. His eyes closing, taking in the scent. Like a bullet from a gun, he takes off towards it, leaves picking up behind him as his large boots release them with every step. Each step that brings him closer to this wonderful, perfect aroma. At this point he almost thanks his master for the punishment. Only then did he realize he had no intention of feeding, of disposing of this intoxicating smell.

Felix slows to a walk as the scent grows even stronger, stopping at the edge of the forest catching sight of the source of his intoxication. A young woman, long brown hair braided down her back. She is wearing a pair of dirty jeans and an old plaid shirt. Nothing special about her, she was beautiful, in her own way, but why was he so infatuated with this human's smell? Why did he feel so strongly about it? Why could he not bring himself to feed?

He growls lowly under his breath, too low for the woman to hear. He wants her, he wants to drain every bit of life from her body but for some reason he cannot fathom, he remains rooted to the spot, watching her. The woman mops her brow with a worn out, dirty bandanna, then continues on with her work. Felix looks around at the surroundings. It is a farm and she is planting.

Realizing he will not sustain himself here, Felix leaves, running back through the trees at top speed. At top speed for a vampire who has not fed anyway, the trees whipping past him in green and brown colored blurs. Stopping short, without bothering to slow, his eyes scan the village from the concealment of the trees. Closing his eyes he takes a large whiff of the air. Grabbing a hold of the closest scent, he follows it. Stopping so fast behind the old man, it is almost as if he appears from nowhere. The old man is lifting his garbage into an old dumpster. Unable to quite lift it high enough, Felix approaches and lays a hand on the old man's shaking arm.

The man is startled and almost drops the bag as he turns to Felix, who stares at him. Dark, black eyes, meeting the old man's light blue ones, "Lascia che ti aiuti...Let me help you." He speaks first in Italian then again in English. The man seems to relax under his gaze. Felix takes the bag from his hand and tosses it to the dumpster like it is a wad of paper.

"Grazie," the man thanks Felix for his help with a slight bow of his head. Felix's eyes lock on his neck. His enhanced vision catching the slow movement there, the blood pumping through is veins.

"Nessun problema," Felix whispers, almost hoarsely from the burn in his throat. His nature taking over, his need too great. He grabs the man by his arms and slams him roughly into the wall behind them. The sound of almost every single frail bone in the man's body cracking, and shattering. He does not care, all he wants is the burning to stop, the hunger to go away. A snarl errupts from Felix before he grabs the man's hair, jerking his head aside and lowering his head into the side of the small man's neck, his teeth cutting through the thin skin like a hot blade to butter. Hitting the right vein, the blood flow completely under his control, Felix begins to drink eagerly. The thick, crimson liquid quenching the fire in his throat as he feels his last pull from the now lifeless body come up empty. Pulling back from the wall, with a one handed toss the body lands inside the dumpster right next to the bag of trash that was taken out at the wrong time.

Returning to the trees, Felix still feels the anger boiling inside of him. More at himself than anything else. He finds himself for some reason unknown to him, returning to the spot where he saw her. Mind dazed and a bit confused, he leaps onto the first branch. The slight cracking sound from the branch does not faze him as he leaps quickly onto a thicker branch then continues up the tree, stopping only when he has the best view and seats himself, watching her.

She is still hard at work. Even covered in dirt and sweat she is beautiful. He almost smiles as he watches her. Almost, his anger now buried, is still there. Her light brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The bit that has come out of her braid gathered up by the wind. Waving lazily like the waves of the sea when there is a strong gust. Felix watches her, unashamed. His greatly enhanced eyesight catching every detail of her. Captivated by her, he does not move until she returns her equipment to the shed and enters the old looking farmhouse. Then he regains himself and begins to descend from the tree slowly. Then takes off into the trees, returning to the castle, hoping his absence was not noted.

Written by: Afton

Played out by: LordDivided MusclesDivided PainfulDivided and MindNumbDivided

Our stage is twitter, watch the story unfold live. Follow DividedKingdom and visit . for more information.

.com/watch?v=oNf6BLiIJLg&feature=player_embedded

Come join in the telling of this story.


	2. Hawaiian Dream

Rebecca let out a sigh as she sat at the dinner table, she let her eyes drift around the kitchen she had just cleaned. Satisfied with the result she slumped down and leaned her head against the back rest of the chair contemplating which room to start on next, closing her eyes while in thought.

It was once again a hot day, the sun was beating against the small Hawaiian home making everyone inside feel like they were at a Hot Spring, the small fan that was on was merely enough to bring comfort. Rebecca was wearing her comfortable short red cotton dress and her flowered apron was perfectly draped in front of it.

As her eyes opened she instantly pulled herself up straight and stood from her seat, making her way to the living room.

''is it too much asked to fix a simple AC?'' she muttered too herself as she moved the fan direction from the kitchen too the living room.

Her Husband Keoni was once again off surfing, and her plead too fix the AC had been pushed aside. Rebecca cringed as the remembrance of their conversation earlier that day, after she had asked if he could fix the machine.

''what am I? You're Slave?'' He had yelled loudly, whereby she had replied ''It was just a question Ke, I just...'' ''Will you stop nagging?'' he had brutally interrupted ''does your brain not register calendar dates?'' Rebecca had just stared at him confused, not replying to both his questions, He rolled his eyes and continued '' Surf Jam Contest!... Next week! I need to take all the waves I can get!'' Rebecca's eyes widened, she looked down and sighed deeply ''so you're going to practice?'' Keoni here once again raised his voice replying ''If I don't win! We don't eat! So just shut your trap, okay?'' and before Rebecca could blink he had marched his way out of the house.

She muttered after at the memory ''always yelling, every second'' frowning as she started wiping down the furniture with a cloth. She remembered the way he used to be so well.

After 3 months of dating she agreed to marry him, feeling as if he was the one for her, feeling that forever wasn't long enough to outlast their love. The years past and Keoni changed, the romance and sweetness were replaced with yelling and name calling. The promise he had made to stay loyal to her was broken every week, yes, she had noticed the late night trips, the female perfume scent he came home with, the worst excuses he came up with, including the so called 'practice' he mentioned today.  
Rebecca remembered the thong she had found in the laundry, which definitely weren't hers and shivered, mumbling to herself ''in my own home…'' as she started moving some of the furniture aside. She dragged the large vacuum from the closet and placed it in the middle of the floor, quickly she moved a few other things aside as her thoughts drifted to the fights with her husband that weren't just verbal, she cringed as she remembered the times that he had struck her or even….

Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something touch her leg, she jumped in startle of the sudden touch and quickly turned to the culprit. A smile formed on her face and she playfully frowned ''Zachariah Caleb Suvalli, weren't you supposed to be playing in the backyard young man!'' She crouched down and softly tickled the little boy that had wanted her attention, the little boy giggled ''but I'm hungry mommy!'' Rebecca smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead ''how about a sandwich?'' she said as she stood up and walked back to the kitchen, her son followed her smiling widely ''with peanut butter!'' He squealed happily. ''with Peanut butter it is!'' Rebecca replied laughing ''but only one slice Zach, or you won't eat your dinner'' she added as she grabbed the bread and peanut butter from the cabinet. Zach frowned lightly but sat down at the dinner table and patiently waited.

How they grow...Rebecca thought to herself, she started buttering the bread. She remembered the past 5 years as if it were 5 days. After their 2 years of marriage Keoni and herself had been having problems, he had become rougher and she hardly recognized him as the man she fell for, back then she even contemplated leaving him but then she got pregnant. The Beautiful baby boy they got turned everything around, Keoni was once again the man she married, the loving caring man she knew was back and Rebecca thought that all will go well from then on.

A sigh left Rebecca's lips as she realized how wrong she had been back then, Keoni had even become worse than before Zach's birth, she would have never thought he was able to lay a hand on her all those years ago. Rebecca glanced back at the dinner table where Zach was moving his finger over the table surface, making, what seemed too her, meaningless shapes as he softly hummed a song to himself. She smiled thinking it was about time to send the Family new pictures of him, he had grown a lot since the last time she had sent them pictures. She jumped as she heard the front door slam closed, turning around fully, seeing Zach also look up from the table.

''What the Hell!'' sounded Keoni's voice from the living room. He marched towards the kitchen and stood before his Family.

Rebecca saw his clothes all raffled up and many of his buttons were unbuttoned, he had a scaring yet absent look on his face and in his right hand was a bottle of whisky still half filled. She was frightened but calmly said ''Ke? What's wrong?'' as she leaned up against the sink while keeping her eye on Zach at the table in between her and her husband.

Keoni screamed after hearing her question ''Whats wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? When I get home I expect my house to be Clean! But I get home and can't even sit down to watch some TV!''

Zach cringed at his father's voice, Rebecca quickly called ''Zach! Come here!'' fearing her sons safety. As the boy ran to her Keoni became more angered walking their way ''what? You think I would hurt my own son?'' he bellowed.

Rebecca stepped away from the sink slightly creating room behind herself for Zach to hide as she ignored her husband's question and replied ''I was cleaning, but decided to make Zach a sandwich before finishing'' she pushed Zach behind her and stared at Keoni as he had closed in to inches before her, his look as that of a crazy man ''didn't you just hear what I said! I can't watch TV!'' he screamed again, slamming his fist down on the kitchen dresser.

Rebecca jumped slightly with closed eyes at the impact, she heard Zach's soft whimper behind her and softly whispered to Keoni ''your scaring Zach, Ke your drunk, please''

Keoni's look became more angered, he was about to blow up screaming ''I AM NOT DRUNK! I'M PISSED!'' Rebecca saw him lift the whisky bottle above his head and reacted on instinct, she turned around and crouched as deeply as she could pulling Zach down with her and wrapping her body around him as a shield closing her eyes tight.

The whisky bottle crashed into pieces as it hit the edge of the kitchen dresser where Rebecca had stood, the combination of Alcohol and fragments of glass rained down on her and Zach crouched down beneath the edge. Zach instantly let out a scream at the impact and started crying loudly. Rebecca hissed as a large piece of glass hit her arm making a large cut in the flesh but ignored it and kept holding Zach trying to calm him.

''Will you stop doing that!'' Keoni yelled, grabbing Rebecca's shoulders and pulling her up, she quickly let go of Zach letting him grab her.

''Mommy!'' Zach screamed still with tear filled eyes crying loudly

''It's gonna be okay sweetie!'' she quickly called too him, trying to sooth him from a distance.

Keoni turned her too him and pushed her into the fridge door ''I'm NOT going to hurt my son!'' he repeated pulling Rebecca away from the fridge and slamming her back into it once again.

''Ke, stop it! Please!'' she called out hoarsely, suddenly feeling something wet rolling down her face

I'm crying?...she thought too herself…when did I start to cry?..She shook her head, trying to fight the tears back, not wanting Zach to see her like this.

''ÝOU STOP IT! You're always doing this! Making me seem like the bad guy'' Keoni yelled in her face.

Zach was screaming at a high pitch, crying loudly as he stared at his parents, his scream filled the kitchen.

Suddenly Keoni turned towards Zach letting go off Rebecca yelling ''WILL YOU SHUT UP!'' he walked towards Zach with his hand raised.

''No, stop it Keoni!'' Rebecca yelled, running past him and standing in front of Zach, shielding him again.

Keoni now grabbed her at her throat turned to the side pushing her up against a wall, lifting her body from the ground ''I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HIM! He bellowed while Rebecca hung from his hand.

The panic had now struck Rebecca as she hung there, she started to frantically kick her feet and her hands helplessly tried to pull her husband's hand from her throat, gasping for air.

''MAMAAAA!''' Zach screamed high pitched, still not moved from his position, his tears still falling endlessly

''Shut up!'' Keoni yelled at him as he threw Rebecca away from the wall.

Her head slammed against the fridge and she fell to the ground. Rebecca coughed loudly as she crawled to her knees, grabbing her throat as if trying to remove the hands that had already been removed, still gasping for air.

Keoni cursed loudly and marched out leaving the house after slamming the front door shut.

Zach knelt down next to Rebecca, and she quickly put her arms around the still crying child, not being able to stop her own tears as well, her forehead starting to throb in pain, she touched the place right under her hairline where she had made contact with the fridge, it stung with her touch. Probably a cut..she thought to herself..turning back to Zach

She whispered softly ''No more Zachy, I Promise'' as she rocked the child in her arms, knowing what her next choice would be.

A few hours later Rebecca heard a car honk outside, she quickly glanced out a window and saw the cab that she had called earlier in front of the house

''Zach! We're leaving!'' she called out as she picked up the already packed suitcases of both herself and her son.

The little boy walked up to her, his face was still sad and his red eyes from the earlier crying were still visible.

Rebecca ruffled up his hair a bit with a smile on her face ''we'll be fine now sweetie'' she said to him, she grabbed the letter she had written for her husband and placed it on the coffee table. She let out a sigh and took Zach's hand and walked him out of the house, suitcases in hand.

The Cabdriver helped load their baggage and they stepped in

Rebecca took one more look at her home, moving her hair aside, revealing the small bandage under her hairline touching it softly and frowned. She turned to the driver ''airport please'' she said, as she let her hair fall back over the bandage.

She stroked her arm feeling the other bandage under her long sleeve, and looked over to Zach as he stared out the window. She sighed knowing it will be a long trip back home, to La Push…

Written by: Rebecca

Played out by: NurseBeccaDKs

Our stage is twitter, watch the story unfold live. Follow DividedKingdom and visit . for more information.

Come join in the telling of this story.


	3. The First Encounter

Felix looks over his shoulder as he disappears from the castle grounds. Not authorized to do so, he continues to check behind him, though knowing if anyone did approach he would be caught anyway. Grabbing a branch from a nearby tree he quickly covers his tracks before continuing off to the familiar tree. Quickly scaling it, his eyes search quickly for that familiar form. Then he finds her and smiles. An usual expression on the large man's face, but one gained often from this sight.

He watches her closely as she runs through her daily routine. Feeding the chickens in their coop, then to the other animals. One by one she cares for each, the gentle way she treats each causing his smile to widen. His eyes trained in on her as she begins to clean out each of the horse stalls, continuing on through her morning chores. Then she stops looking at the stall of one. Felix notices her interest and leans forward a bit. He leans down so far that the branch cracks slightly under his weight and he leans back waiting as she surveys whatever it was that caught her attention. She then stands and disappears into the back of the barn.

Felix loses site of her, quickly climbing down from the tree and runs into the farm area, stopping once he is close enough to see, but far enough away that she won't notice his presence. She returns to the stall with a hammer. His head tilts as he gets an idea of the problem. She lifts the board and begins to hammer in a nail to replace the wood to its original position. When the nail goes in, it comes out the other side of the bored.

He almost laughs at her grumble as she begins to pull the nail back out with the prongs of the hammer. He watches her getting more and more frustrated by the minute, until she changes her mind about how she is doing things and begins to pull the prongs off the nail, when she pulls though the prongs do not release the nail.

Grunting as she pulls, Felix takes a step inside the barn. Every fiber of his being screams at him to stop. His brain is fighting, telling him he should turn around and run straight back to the castle but he continues on until he approaches her, his hand covering hers. Her long thin fingers, worn from a hard days work, feel so good under his. He takes in the moment before she realizes his presence.

Almost immediately, in what seemed like forever for Felix she notices and jerks her hand from his in alarm, falling back from her place at the fence to land on her backside and slowly backing away in a backwards scramble.

"Who...who...who are you?" the girl fumbles over her words as she finally comes to a stop.

"I did not mean to frighten. I merely wished to assist." Felix's large fingers wrap around the handle. As he turns slightly tearing his eyes away from the human pulling the nail from the board and nailing it to the fence post for her with little effort.

"See?" he takes a step closer and holds out a hand to her.

The human takes his hand, still looking slightly alarmed as he tugs gently helping her too her feet. She nods slowly in reply to his earlier question as she gains her wits.

"Yes, thank you. It was giving me some difficulty." She then looks down to their joined hands. Felix notices her gaze and tugs his hand away quickly. "You're cold." She states. "Are you alright?"

Felix rubs his fingers together returning his hand to his side, "Yes. I'm fine. Just chilly weather, I presume."

"Oh." she smiles seeming to take that excuse "Well thank you for the help. I'm Annalisa, but I don't expect you to remember that. Call me Anna."

"Felix," he replies shortly with a nod.

"Well pleasure to meet you Felix. I've got a farm to run. Planting season and all, but feel free to stick around. Gets kind of boring out here. You know?" Anna begins to walk out of the barn and turns back with a teasing look before walking from there into the shed for the tools for planting.

Felix watches in a daze. Wondering how this human could act so calm, let alone flirtatious around him.

Not about to miss a chance to do what he has wanted to for some time now, he follows her out with a grin and spends the rest of the day watching her work, offering to do the work for her a few times, but always met with the same refusal. At the end of the day he leaves, returning to the castle, sneaking in of course, as to not be seen by anyone. Knowing his master would not be pleased with him sneaking out, let alone befriending a human.

Written by: Afton

Played out by: TornMusclesDK and AnnalisaDivided

Join the telling of the story at .


End file.
